1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting element for establishing an electrical connection between two mutually rotating parts and more particularly to an electrical connecting element having a rotor, a stator and a current conductor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Current transmission elements with a rotatable rotor connected to a steering wheel equipped with a fixed flat ribbon cable as the connecting line are known. These known current transmission elements are expensive to produce and therefore cost intensive. Known current transmission elements also have the additional significant disadvantage that it is not possible after assembly to adapt to different transmission conditions which are dependent on the number of poles required.